


Monsimmard's Secret

by Kossaiki



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kossaiki/pseuds/Kossaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faelyn had been made Inquisitor and things start to look up, understanding Thedas' history and political machinations however isn't something Andraste's Herald has naturally. <br/>Luckily, the Imperial Enchantress and resident Archivist are here to help.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Starting Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faelyn had been made Inquisitor and things start to look up, understanding Thedas' history and political machinations however isn't something Andraste's Herald has naturally.   
> Luckily, the Imperial Enchantress and resident Archivist are here to help.

It had been about a month after Faelyn's elevation to the position of Inquisitor, and much to Josephine's dismay he had flat out refused to see any diplomats. He felt that he needed to feel comfortable in his understanding of Thedosian politics so he could, _present himself without a babysitter_ or so he claimed. Instead the Elf had secluded himself between Vivienne's balcony, practising political engagment with the First Enchanter, and the library, where he could read up on various social nuances. 

"Now my dear, you are rather well spoken and quite a handsome thing, both of which will be an asset." Faelyn envied her poise. Vivienne was the very picture of elegance and radiated authority. Two qualities he lacked. "However you are an elf, and most nobles, be they Orlesian, Fereldan, Nervarran, or Antivan, view elves as second class citizens. Until you cement a reputation that is how you will be seen, despite your position." Faelyn twitched, and Vivienne must have picked up on it as she paused. "... True or not Inquisitor, this preconception is what you face."

She was right of course, and this information was hardly new. A sigh escaped Faelyn before he nodded at the First Enchanter, signalling her to carry on. "The best weapon you have to combat these views is to prove them wrong. A diplomat sends word ahead to his patron that Andraste's Herald is an uncouth brute, and that patron prepares to meet with such. What happens when they are in fact met by the very picture of dignity? Able to conduct himself with grace among even the highest echelons of court? " She turned to the Inquisitor who lowered his head in thought in return. "The answer is obvious my dear, you surprise them. Catch them off guard."

The First Enchanter began to pace as she spoke. Faelyn felt as though he was still in his infancy, being lectured on Elven lore by Keeper Deshanna. "The Game is about witting information out of the other players while keeping your hand tightly concealed. Use their misconceptions of you to your advantage, and not only do you prove them wrong, you'll appear as a competent player, and scare some potential opponents into submission. That way there are less sharks in the water the next time you swim."

Was it really that simple? It was completely manipulative yes, but it seemed like there should be more to it. "Honestly I expected the Grand Game of Orlais to be more... complex?" That earned him a bark of laughter.  
"It is darling, it's more than just gathering information and twisting one's words. It's about your mannerisms, your tone, your posture, even your pronunciation will be scrutinised, my dear!" Vivienne took a seat in the chair next to Faelyn and poured herself some tea from the set pre-laid on the table. "I have no doubt however, that you are more than equipped to tackle a few dignitaries here in Skyhold."  
Faelyn's brow furrowed slightly. "Does that mean I'm ready to receive diplomats now?" Vivienne took a sip of her tea before answering him. "It means you've learned all I can teach you through instruction and... role-play." she rolled her eyes slightly on the last word, and the elf chuckled to himself. Perhaps it was rather undignified to pretend she was the Arishok and he had to convince her not to convert the entirety of Thedas in 3 sentences.  
"Run along now darling, I expect Josephine will be absolutely inconsolable if she has to turn away another representative."

With that Faelyn stood, mustered all the grandeur he could, and placed a polite kiss on the surface of her hand. "I thank you for your tutelage, Madame de Fer." His eyes were met with a face full of accomplishment when he looked up. "Think nothing of it, my dearest Inquisitor, I always have time for you."  
Perhaps channelling her ever confident vibe, he gathered the material the two had been using for reference, and strode towards the library with posture befitting someone of noble birth.

***

The hour was late... or perhaps it was early? Faelyn felt like he'd awake for weeks, and was practically dragging himself up the Rotunda to the second floor library. Ambassador Montilyet had filled his schedule with nothing but meetings, expected but far more tiresome than he imagined. At least he would be making good use of the political aid Vivienne had provided him with. Though Josephine couldn't deny that he handled the meetings better than she thought he would.

What had become evident however, was that Faelyn had only a basic concept of property ownership and general human history, so when it came to things such as land disputes he had no idea which party had a rightful claim. He had the person disputing's view, and he had Josephine's view. Both of which would be biased, at least until the disputer left and Josephine could give him a neutral account, but that didn't help him in the moment. So here he was, collecting yet more books to do yet more research, to find the importance of and history behind human lands and human names. It was all rather fun. 

Picking a book out from the shelves he knew by heart, the Inquisitor read the cover aloud with tired sigh. "So you think you're Orlesian?" He vaguely remembered Josephine suggesting this, and at least the title didn't make it sound overly dreary. Just as Faelyn collected the book, he felt some movement. He hadn't expected anyone to be up still. There hadn't been anyone roaming the fortress in some time. "I would leave that one if I were you, terribly dull. I picked it up a few days ago, an experiment you see, to see how different Orlesian culture is to Tevinter." It was Dorian - who's sudden presence cause the elf to jump a little. Despite the occasional greeting during Faelyn's many quests to hunt down helpful literature, the two hadn't spoken very much before. 

Well... there was that time they were thrown through a hole in time together, but technically that hadn't happened. He wondered what the mage was doing still awake, but judging by all the time he spent in the library during the day, Faelyn could guess the answer.  
"Did you find out?" His voice was a little more coarse than he would've liked.  
"From what I understand, their politics are rather similar, which is fascinating how much we share considering how much we hate eachother. Fewer blood rituals of course, and I've yet to see any sacrificial body pits around Val Royeux, but the night isstill young." He offered the elf a smile. Faelyn liked his smile. Though they'd directly conversed only a few times, Faelyn's frequent library trips meant he'd see Dorian a lot. Often engrossed in a book, his features all sharp and whittled with concentration. The smile looked good on him. He was suddenly all too aware he'd been staring at the mage silently for more than what was probably considered socially acceptable. "While I'm sure you'll find what you need in that book, it is incredibly lengthy." Dorian said, clearing his throat to break the silence. "I imagine you're looking more for the histories of Thedas itself yes?" He nodded in agreement, but Dorian didn't turn away from the shelves, that he also knew off by heart, to confirm his suspision. "There was something... Ah! Here!" He pulled out a surprisingly thin book from one of the shelves. "I was actually quite surprised to find this here. The south isn't totally devoid of sanity."  
"What is it?"  
"Each chapter falls under a country, so Orlais for example is filed under chapter 6." Dorian swished through the pages. "This chapter goes into detail of each region that was ever under the Orlesian banner. Who owned it, how and why they owned it, who was in control during that time etcetera. It is also done chronologically through each age right up until the start of the Dragon Age. Clever little thing really."  
"Why were you surprised to find it? This seems incredibly useful."  
"We have similar books in Tevinter, though they're used to chart mage blood lines. Makes squeezing our the perfect mage easier you see. This however speaks more of titles and positions and how they were earned. I imagine the difference lies in the fact that a powerful mage from a well respected family is expected to go far in the Imperium, regardless of their parents own deeds." Another silence. "Thank you Dorian." Another smile, this time Faelyn remembered to return it with one of his own. "Well I suppose I should head back to my quarters. I imagine I'll see you here tomorrow anyway." The Tevinter born mage bowed ever-so-slightly before heading to the stairs. "Goodnight Inquisitor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the acquisition of the Nobility Knowledge and Historical Knowledge perks, having as much knowledge as possible is important to Faelyn as a character.  
> It also leads nicely onto the rest of the story, and introduces key relationships.


	2. A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faelyn has started to practise new magical techniques, which are proving far more difficult that he anticipated. Despite his troubles, the First Enchanter has a proposition for him.

The way of the Knight-Enchanter was vigorous. He wasn't a hunter and had never actually needed to train his body for combat. Far easier to freeze your enemies in place and disintegrate them with lightning. Commander Helaine was training his reflexes, his posture, how he gripped his staff - everything he had learned had to be forgotten and started from scratch. Plus the exercises were held at the training ground, which meant that his failures were on display. For absolutely everyone to see.

The second week of training, Helaine blindfolded him and armed him with only a dummy sword. The goal was for him to dodge or counter every attack she made at him, of course she was using fireballs, so the dummy sword wasn't at all helpful.  
"You're launching fireballs?!" Stating the obvious earned him a scoff.  
"And what do you think the enemy will be launching at you, recruit? Flowers?"  
Another fireball.  
"But I cant see! I wont be blindfolded against Corypheus!" He could feel anger and frustration seeping into his words.  
"You're on the front line now recruit! Not in the back ranks. Enemies are far more likely to flank you, you'll need to be able to sense incoming fire and avoid it."  
Another fireball. 

He could hear Cassandra and Bull sniggering in the distance. At least they were enjoying themselves. "Fine... but at least sort out your fireballs, the mana charge is disproportioned. You couldn't char elfroot with that." His satisfaction was short lived, as a massive wave of searing flame washed over him.  
"How was that?" Helaine's ever stoic voice held a foreign note of snark.  
"...Much better." Faelyn replied grimly, attempting to ice out the burns while ignoring the now much louder laughter emanating from the Seeker and the Qunari.  
"The proportions were off to give you a larger target to sense, recruit. Also I'm sure you would be much more attuned if you weren't screaming in pain. In short, it was for your benefit, though clearly you above such things." At this point he was actually pleased for the blindfold, his face was burning and it wasn't from the fireballs. "Now if you're done criticizing basic mana proportion, we'll continue." Faelyn kept quiet for the rest of the session, silently hating Commander Helaine for the entirity of it.

***

Battered and bruised, Inquisitor Lavellan walked into Skyhold's main courtroom and wanted nothing but to sit in a bath and sleep for an age. The hall was relatively empty today. Good. Seeing his goal, Faelyn wearily rushed towards the door to his roo-  
"Inquisitor!" The call stopped him dead in his tracks. "Inquisitor Lavellan? Be a dear and come speak with me before you retire for the night." Vivienne's voice echoed through the room, there was no possible way he could feint not hearing her. _I just want to sleep, Creators why is that so hard._  
"Of course Vivienne." The elf turned on his heel and stifled a sigh with a smile as he strode back through the main hall and headed to where the First Enchanter was perched.

"Still getting accquainted with the trials of the front line I see?" Madame de Fer made no effort to hide smirk from Faelyn's face as she offered him a seat.  
"Its... new." His lips thinned in frustration, not wanting to admit to how much difficulty he was having.  
"Indeed. Though more than worthwhile." Vivienne poured some tea into the most elegant pair of porcelain tea cups he'd ever seen. They felt so delicate, Faelyn held them with care, and offered a nod in thanks as she took a seat next to him. "Commander Helaine is perfectly capable. I made sure of that."  
"Do you know her?" He asked.  
"Not directly darling, but I am a trained Knight-Enchanter, so I have my contacts within the order." Vivienne's answer piqued Faelyn's interest.  
"The Order? I thought the skills of the Knight-Enchanter were a part of Circle training?"  
Shaking her head, Lady Vivienne readjusted herself position in the seat, crossing one leg over the other. "Not quite. The Order of the Knight-Enchanters are separate from the Circle, serving the Most Holy in a much more direct manner, but learning their abilities does not tie you to them. You and I are proof of that." She took a sip of her own drink before correcting herself. "Well, you will be when you stop sassing your trainer darling." Faelyn laughed, putting his cup down in worry of spilling its contents or dropping it. "Of course you should keep that fire of yours Inquisitor, just know when to use it."  
"I'll keep that in mind, Lady Vivienne." Raising his cup once more, the elf took a sip before continuing. "With there being no Divine what is the Order doing currently?"  
"Waiting for there to be a new one I would imagine. Though I'm sure some still have objectives set by Justinia to complete." She answered.  
"Were there none among the rebel mages?" None had formally introduced themselves if there were, though he imagined if they supported the Divine they wouldn't be so quick to join the mages who were accused of her murder. Vivienne's scoff confirmed this.  
"I highly doubt it, my dear. Only the most dedicated of mages can handle the training - as you well know - and even then, members of the Order are completely faithful to the Divine. I'd be terribly disappointed if any of their number were counted amongst that rabble." 

"Fair enough." Feeling slightly more comfortable with the porcelain, the Inquisitor swirled his tea slightly. "Is there something specific you needed Vivienne?" He asked prompted by his body reminding him of his fatigue.  
"Not so much a need Inquisitor, but more... a favour." It wasn't like Madame de Fer to ask for favours. "I'm wondering if you would accompany me to Monsimmard. There's something at the Circle that I imagine you would want to see. Something I could use help with. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement."  
Faelyn grew ever more curious "Why would _I_ want to see it, specifically?"  
"Helaine has told you of the Knight-Enchanter's origins I assume?" He nodded, assuming she meant about the abilities being derived from Elven techniques. "The skills were first learned at the Monsimmard Circle about a decade ago, they came from an Ancient Elven tome recovered from somewhere in Tevinter, or at least that is what I was told." An Elven tome? The Arcane Warriors were around during Arlathan, anything from that period wouldn't be legible, not even to elves, not properly anyway. "As the Dalish are a rare commodity, the Enchanters at the time turned to elven among their own ranks, and managed to translate enough to base the Knight-Enchanter discipline on, though most of knowledge remains untranslated."  
"And you want to see if I can decipher more of it?" A redundant question to which they both knew the answer.  
"Yes. If you can translate more of this text, you will gain more knowledge of your people's ways."  
"What do you get out of it?" His voice sounded much more guarded than he had meant. He considered Vivienne a friend, and she was doing something nice for him.  
"At worst, nothing." A blunt responce "I cannot read the tome save what has already been translated. At best however, should you gain any useful knowledge I would be grateful to learn of it. Though as I said my dear, I cannot read the tome. What happens to whatever you can translate is in your hands." Finshing her tea, the First Enchanter placed her cup neatly on the table before returning her full attention to the Inquisitor.  
Of course I'll accompany you, Lady Vivienne, and I thank you for the offer." Faelyn smiled warmly, hoping to melt any lingering chills from his earlier question. "You're welcome to any information I find."  
"You needn't fret on it darling." With that the Inquisitor and First Enchanter headed to their respective rooms for the eve to prepare a plan to journey to Monsimmard's Circle of Magi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Commander Helaine to be such a hard ass. I love her. Kinda wish we got to do more with the Trainers in-game but that's what fanfics are for I guess.
> 
> Also do not panic, there will be more Dorian.


End file.
